


Happy Valentine's Day, Stiles!

by RisaRein



Series: The holidays [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Еще один праздник, который Стайлз предпочитал проводить в одиночестве.Публикация на других ресурсах:Запрещено в любом видеhttps://sun9-12.userapi.com/c204824/v204824830/645aa/cuxZqRCNyrs.jpg
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632280
Kudos: 28





	Happy Valentine's Day, Stiles!

Дерек внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Стайлз признается в любви другому альфе. Как трепещут ресницы, как заливаются румянцем щеки, как блестят глаза. Как его омега нежно берет за руки другого… Непроизвольно подавшись вперед, Хейл едва сдержал рык и сжал кулаки. На щеках от напряжения выступили желваки. Он уже собирался подойти к милующейся парочке, как почувствовал прикосновение к плечу.

— Стайлз молодец, правда? — Айзек прижался к Дереку, обхватывая его напряженный бицепс и непонимающе хмурясь: — Ты чего такой напряженный?

— Кхм, — стараясь как можно тише прокашляться, Дерек хриплым шепотом ответил: — Чудесно просто…

— Он так волновался, — уложив голову на плечо мужчине, омега следил за актерами на сцене.

Это был дебют Стайлза в театре. Стилински так нервничал по этому поводу, еще сказывалась беременность, и порой он был просто невыносим. Но сейчас на премьере спектакля все было идеально. И Дерек ревновал. Понимал, что все это игра. Но ревновал. Они вместе не так давно, но омега никак не выражал свои чувства. Видно было, что Дерек ему нравится, или даже испытывает что-то большее. Но слушать, как твой омега говорит слова любви другому, и наблюдать еще все в первых рядах, было выше сил альфы.

— Это какой-то ужас… — Дерек откинулся на спинку кресла и стиснул пальцами подлокотники.

— Ты… это же… — Айзек с беспокойством смотрел то на Стайлза, то на Дерека. — Ты же понимаешь, что… Ай!..

Айзек не договорил, мертвой хваткой вцепляясь в руку Хейла.

— Айзек?.. — Дерек тут же забыл о своей глупой ревности и перевел все внимание на беременного омегу.

— Я… уф… больно… — проскулив, Айзек вдруг резко замер, мгновенно заливаясь краской смущения. — Я кажется… описался?..

— Э… — Дерек с ужасом смотрел на него, не понимая, что нужно делать. Было ясно, что Айзек рожает, но что требовалось от самого Дерека? — Я…

— Вам плохо? — к ним подошла обеспокоенная девушка, работающая в театре.

— Я… — Айзек указал на свой живот.

— Вам нужно отвезти мужа в больницу, — она сердито ткнула в Дерека пальцем, на что тот лишь кивнул и сглотнул.

Стайлз, который все еще был на сцене, кидал взволнованные взгляды на первый ряд, но не мог сейчас никуда уйти. Проводив взглядом, Хейла и Айзека, он ощутил, как его руку довольно сильно сжали. Резко повернувшись к партнеру по сцене, он облизал нервно губы и наконец-то продолжил играть.

💛💛💛

Запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся Стайлз добрался до палаты, в которую перевели Айзека после родов. Дверь открылась, и в коридор вышел измученный Дерек.

— Стайлз…

— Как… как все прошло? — омега уперся рукой в грудь Хейла, наклоняясь и хватаясь другой рукой за покалывающий бок. Никак не мог отдышаться.

— Под конец появился Питер, — Дерек поморщился, вспоминая, как Айзек на всю родовую материл Хейла-старшего. Машинально погладив запястье, на котором остались синяки от пальцев омеги, Дерек притянул Стайлза к себе и обнял. — И сейчас все идеально.

— Да… Ты же… — Стайлз выдержал паузу. — Будешь со мной?..

Сперва Дерек не понял вопроса, но когда до него дошло, что омега говорит про роды, улыбнулся и кивнул, зарываясь носом в лохматые, пахнущие лаком волосы. Понимая, что если простоят так еще минут пять, то просто уснут стоя, они отстранились друг от друга, непонятно чего смущаясь.

— А можно зайти? — Стайлз кивнул на палату.

Дерек приоткрыл дверь и посмотрел на склонившихся над дочерью новоиспеченных родителей. Питер поднял голову и счастливо улыбнулся.

— Это самый лучший подарок на день влюбленных, — поцеловав мужа в висок, Питер погладил дочку по пухлой щечке и посмотрел на нерешительно подошедшего Стайлза.

— Хочешь подержать? — Айзек поднял усталый, но счастливый взгляд на друга.

— О… не думаю, что это хорошая идея… — Стилински спрятал руки за спиной.

— Да уж, помню, как ты уронил Джонатана, — омега хихикнул, прижимаясь к Питеру теснее.

— Ему было уже три! — тут же снизив голос до шепота, продолжил: — И я не виноват…

В палату заглянул Джексон:

— У вас тут собрание? — пройдя к Айзеку, Уиттмор покачал головой. — Думаю, вам стоит дать папочке отдохнуть.

Питер кивнул, нежно целуя Айзека в губы и в сотый раз шепча:

— Спасибо…

А в тишине раздался неожиданный и громкий всхлип. Дерек дернулся, понимая, что звук раздался совсем рядом. Стайлз снова шмыгнул носом:

— Это… это гормоны…

Джексон закатил глаза, усмехаясь:

— Ты всегда был слишком сентиментальным. А теперь нашел отмазку.

— Ты ужасный. Как только Лидия с тобой!.. — настроение у омеги поменялось как по щелчку. Он грозно смотрел на Уиттмора, еще чуть и из ноздрей повалит дым.

— Идем, идем, Стайлз, — Дерек обхватил омегу за плечи и повел к двери. Уже на выходе, поворачиваясь и произнося: — Поздравляем.

Стайлз попытался вырваться, но лишь успел выкрикнуть: «Я тоже!», прежде чем Дерек увел его.

💛💛💛

Дойдя до стоянки, Дерек открыл перед задумавшимся Стайлзом дверь и улыбнулся.

— Может прогуляемся?

Стайлз встряхнул головой и перевел взгляд на Хейла:

— А?.. Да… Да. Я не против.

Дерек закрыл дверцу и поставил машину на сигнализацию. Взяв Стилински за руку, переплел пальцы и повел омегу к парку, который находился рядом с клиникой. На улице было прохладно, и Стайлз через некоторое время начал мерзнуть. Дерек обнял его за талию и, заведя омегу на деревянный мостик, перекинутый через небольшую речку, прижал к себе, укрывая от ветра.

Стайлз молчал, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь мягкими поглаживаниями по волосам. Говорить совсем не хотелось. День был насыщенным на события. Айзек теперь папочка, а Стайлз сыграл свой первый серьезный спектакль. Вся труппа после премьеры отправилась праздновать, а Стайлз, после выхода на поклон, сразу убежал в больницу.

— Ох… кстати, — омега чуть отстранился и посмотрел Дереку в глаза. — Как тебе спектакль? Только честно.

Дерек, не ожидающий такого вопроса, напрягся и выдавил из себя вместе с неуверенной улыбкой:

— Супер.

— Хм, — Стилински прищурился. — Я видел, как ты был недоволен.

Пожав плечами, альфа отвернулся. Спектакль и правда был интересным, и Стайлз играл хорошо. Даже слишком вжился в роль. Интересно, во время признания он представлял на месте того актера Дерека?

— Эй?! Да что с тобой? — Стайлз прижался холодным носом к мощной шее.

— Мне правда понравилось. Ты был великолепен.

— Правда? — Стайлз довольно улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

— Правда, — Дерек вздохнул, вспоминая, как накануне премьеры, Стилински запретил приносить ему «веники». Стайлз вообще был странным. Полная противоположность спокойному Дереку. И Джексон действительно был прав, сказав, что с беременностью Стайлз все свои выходки стал списывать на гормоны. Хотя Уиттмор на недавнем осмотре убедил омегу, что и он, и ребенок полностью здоровы. Но у Стайлза своя правда.

— Я сегодня так устал…

— Намекаешь, что пора по домам? И каждый, я так понимаю, в свой?

Согласившись встречаться с Хейлом, Стайлз категорически отказывался жить вместе. Он был готов проводить вместе время, ходить на свидания и иногда оставаться друг у друга на выходные. Но не более. Омега на каждое неверное действие со стороны альфы, взрывался, говоря, что Дерек с ним только из-за ребенка. Чаще всего через пару минут уже забывая из-за чего взъелся на Хейла.

Со Стайлзом было трудно. Порой невыносимо. Но в какой-то момент Дерек осознал, что любит. Что готов терпеть, защищать и оберегать омегу. И сейчас он не знал с какой стороны подступиться к крепости «Стайлз». Хейл просто шел мимо ювелирного и не смог не зайти. В кармане его куртки лежала бархатная коробочка, но как отреагирует Стайлз — только Богу известно. Хотя, учитывая какой Стилински вредный, то даже Всевышнему не дано знать, что находится в чудесной головушке его создания.

— Ты меня совсем не слушаешь! — Стайлз вырвался из ослабевших объятий и пихнул Дерека в плечо.

— Прости… Я задумался, — Дерек виновато улыбнулся и потянулся к омеге за поцелуем.

— Когда я рядом с тобой, то ты должен думать только обо мне… — обняв альфу за талию, Стайлз ответил на поцелуй. Но быстро отстранился. — Что у тебя в кармане?

— Ничего, — слишком быстро.

Стайлз прищурился и сложил руки на груди.

— Мы же договаривались — никаких подарков. Это день для влюбленных дурачков. Это ведь не то, о чем я думаю? — пристальный взгляд.

Дерек потер ладонью загривок и посмотрел в сторону, судорожно соображая, что соврать. Услышав стон, он резко повернулся.

— Что с тобой? Что-то болит?.. — он протянул к омеге руки, и в этот момент Стайлз ловко залез к нему в карман, вытаскивая коробочку.

— Оу, — по лицу Стилински нельзя было ничего определить — застывшая ничего не выражающая маска. — Значит, даже так, — в интонации проскользнуло раздражение. — То есть, мы знакомы всего ничего. Но из-за того, что я беременный, ты решил сделать _это_.

Тонкие пальцы с силой сжали бархат, а глаза метали молнии. Дерек уже представлял какой скандал сейчас разразится. Недавно он предложил познакомиться с семьями, на что Стайлз побил почти всю посуду, крича, что его беременность еще не повод знакомиться с родителями. Но Стилински в очередной раз его удивил. Молча запихнув коробку обратно в карман альфы, Стайлз развернулся и просто сбежал.

💛💛💛

— И он… он просто… — Стайлз всхлипнул, кивая Лидии в знак благодарности, которая протягивала уже четвертую коробку с бумажными салфетками.

— Ты преувеличиваешь. Не думаю, что Дерек собирался сделать тебе предложение только из-за ребенка.

Шмыгнув носом, Стайлз громко высморкался и потер опухшие от рыданий глаза:

— Думаешь, он бы согласился… если бы не… если бы… — судорожно выдохнув. — Не залетел…

— Как мне сказал Джексон, он собирался позвать тебя на свидание, не зная, что ты в положении, — Лидия погладила омегу по плечу и покосилась на недовольного мужа, который стоял в дверях спальни, подпирая косяк плечом и сложив руки на груди. Джексон поменялся сменами, отвез ребенка к родителям и уже предвкушал, как они с Лидией проведут время только вдвоем, но нарисовалась новая проблема — Стилински. Девушка закатила глаза и выдавила из себя улыбку. Покачав головой, Джексон ушел в комнату, закрывая дверь.

Стайлз выпил воды и посмотрел на Лидию:

— Думаешь, он… меня…

— Ты сам создаешь проблемы, Стайлз. На пустом месте. Ты привык отшивать от себя альф. И продолжаешь так себя вести и с Дереком. Но только даже у любящих людей кончается терпение, — Лидия мило улыбнулась, надеясь, что Стилински поймет намек и наконец-то свалит из их дома. — Ты должен поговорить с Дереком.

— Думаешь?.. — Стайлз перестал всхлипывать всего на секунд десять, а потом начал по новой. — Но я его бросииил…

Пытаясь не сорваться на беременного друга, Лидия прикрыла глаза и медленно выдохнула. Неожиданно раздался звонок в дверь.

— Я открою! — Джексон вылетел из спальни, спеша открыть.

Дерек молча посмотрел на Джексона и прошел в гостиную.

— Ох, Дерек, — Лидия поднялась, переводя взгляд на мужа. Который делал вид, что сам удивлен приходу Хейла.

— Стайлз. Пойдем домой, — Дерек сперва не хотел ехать, но выслушав все угрозы Уиттмора, который вел беременность Стилински, все же приехал.

Молча поднявшись, Стайлз обнял Лидию. Демонстративно прошел мимо Джексона и Дерека в коридор. Обувшись, он еще раз попрощался с подругой и вышел за дверь, даже не думая ждать Дерека.

— Держись, — Джексон с нетерпением захлопнул дверь за Дереком, облегченно выдыхая. Теперь им с Лидией никто не помешает сделать эту ночь незабываемой.

💛💛💛

Доехав до дома Стайлза в полной тишине, Дерек помог омеге выйти из машины и, поставив ее на сигнализацию, пошел за Стилински в подъезд. Пройдя мимо консьержа, они, все еще не разговаривая, зашли в лифт и поднялись на свой этаж.

Дерек прислонился плечом к стене, наблюдая, как Стайлз ищет нужный ключ в связке. Хейлу не нравилось, что его омега оставляет дверь открытой, и настоял, чтобы Стилински запирал ее. Но сейчас он понимал, почему Стайлз не делал этого раньше. На одном колечке висело ключей восемь. И сам их владелец явно не помнил от чего каждый.

— Черт! — психанув, Стайлз уже хотел швырнуть ключи на пол, но наконец-то нашел нужный.

Хейл собирался успокоить его, но Стайлз резко открыл дверь и зашел в квартиру, оставив дверь открытой. Тяжело вздохнув, Дерек зашел следом, запирая дверь и разуваясь. Резко повернувшись, он едва удержал омегу, который оказался за его спиной.

— Ты…

Но Стайлз не дал ему договорить, обнимая за талию и прижимаясь солеными распухшими губами к губам альфы. Едва ответив на поцелуй, Дерек отстранил его и заглянул в красные глаза.

— Я совершенно не собираюсь делать тебе предложение, только из-за твоей беременности.

— Я… — Стайлз кивнул и уложил голову на плечо Хейлу. — Просто у тебя… ты был женат… и…

— Я тебя люблю, Стайлз, — Дерек говорил это уже не в первый раз. Но всегда в каком-то ином контексте. И сейчас он надеялся, что омега не сделает вид, что это что-то вроде обычных: «привет», «пока» или «с добрым утром», и ответит взаимностью.

Но Стайлз лишь шмыгнул носом и отстранился, беря Дерека за руку и уводя на кухню. Налив себе воды, он выпил залпом полстакана и отставил его. Повернувшись к альфе, почесал кончик носа:

— Ты хочешь есть?

— Нет, — Дерек отрицательно мотнул головой и устало потер шею. — Думаю, мне стоит поехать домой…

— Нет! — Стайлз закусил губу, заметно начиная нервничать. — Останься… пожалуйста…

Понимая, что если настоит на своем, то добьется от омеги лишь новой истерики, Дерек сдался. Притянув к себе Стилински, он обнял его и подул на ресницы.

— Если ты пообещаешь, что не будешь больше…

— Обещаю! — Стайлз энергично закивал, наконец-то улыбаясь и обнимая Дерека за шею.

— Видимо, ты мне достался за все грехи… — Хейл улыбнулся, склоняясь ниже и прихватывая губами нижнюю губу омеги.

— Мне просто нужно время… Все так… внезапно, — Стайлз прикрыл глаза, позволяя целовать себя.

— Я помню, — Дерек отстранился, беря омегу на руки и унося в спальню. Уложив Стайлза на кровать, он медленно раздел его, целуя каждый оголившийся участок нежной молочной кожи.

— Дер… — томно прикрыв глаза, Стайлз выгнулся в пояснице, проводя кончиками пальцев по мощным плечам альфы.

Нависнув над омегой, Хейл припал к его губам в жарком мокром поцелуе. Стайлз с готовностью ответил, нетерпеливо стаскивая с альфы джемпер и отбрасывая его в сторону. Проведя короткими ногтями по груди Дерека, задевая соски, спустился вниз и расстегнул ширинку на джинсах.

Нехотя отстранившись, Дерек быстро снял оставшуюся одежду и лег на Стайлза, который тут же обхватил его бедра ногами, прижимая к себе вплотную. Последние недели две дальше ласк и минетов у них дело не заходило. И хоть Джексон убедил Стайлза, что на таком маленьком сроке секс никак не скажется на ребенке, тот чего-то опасался, динамя Хейла.

Но сегодняшней ночью никто не собирался останавливаться. Скользнув средним пальцем в уже влажную дырочку, Дерек рыкнул и прикусил мочку уха омеги.

— Давай… не тяни… — Стайлз возбужденно дышал, напряженно замирая, когда Хейл касался простаты.

Сперва Дерек хотел помучить его, но понимал, что и сам не выдержит. Приподняв одну ногу Стайлза под колено, приставил головку к колечку мышц и медленно толкнулся внутрь. Войдя на всю длину, Дерек прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, ощущая, как член обхватывают упругие стенки. Омега замер, тихо постанывая и проводя пальцами по взмокшей груди альфы.

Открыв глаза, Дерек поймал возбужденный взгляд Стайлза и плавно двинул бедрами, вызывая дрожь омеги. Хейл хотел, чтобы Стилински так смотрел только на него. Конечно, ревновать было глупо. Но Дерек ревновал. Так как никого в своей жизни. И он сказал Стайлзу правду: даже не будь тот беременным, Дерек все равно бы добился своего. Пусть Стайлз иногда невыносим, капризен и королева драмы, но, если ты становишься ему действительно важным человеком, то омега открывается совсем с другой стороны.

Стайлз схватил Дерека за волосы, притягивая к себе. Ему совсем не нравилось, что его альфа где-то в своих мыслях. Хейл весь день был сам не свой. И Стайлзу стало стыдно за свое поведение. Ведь и у Дерека такое впервые. Поцеловав альфу в мокрый висок, Стайлз поерзал под ним и застонал, когда головка задела внутри бугорок простаты.

— Больно?.. — Дерек замер, часто дыша.

— Н-нет… хорошо… — облизав губы, омега кивнул. — Продолжай…

Но долго продержаться у Хейла не получилось. Еще несколько раз плавно и не спеша толкнувшись, он замер, кончая внутрь и судорожно выдыхая. Осторожно выйдя из омеги, Дерек довел его до оргазма рукой и лег рядом, смотря на приходящего в себя Стайлза. Скользнув взглядом по обнаженному стройному телу, Дерек положил ладонь на низ живота, мягко поглаживая. До сих пор не верилось, что скоро и ему подарят такое же счастье, как сегодня Айзек Питеру. И не смотря на весь непростой характер Стилински, Дерек был уверен, что Стайлз будет хорошим папой.

— Надо в душ… — зевнув, Стайлз прикрыл глаза и уложил голову на плечо Дерека, обнимая его поперек груди.

— Утром сходим… — Дерек поцеловал его во влажные волосы и закрыл глаза.

— Я тебя люблю…

Хейл замер, распахивая глаза. Приподнявшись, он посмотрел на крепко спящего Стайлза. Но ему точно не могло послышаться. Опустившись обратно на кровать, он прижал омегу к себе и даже не заметил, как на его губах расплылась глупая счастливая улыбка. И пусть уже далеко за полночь и праздник прошел, но это определенно самый лучший день Святого Валентина. А в кармане куртки так и осталась лежать коробочка, в которой был всего лишь золотой кулон…


End file.
